


So Deep In Your Eyes

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beyonce!Harry, Beyonce/Jay Z AU, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jay Z!Louis, Kinda, M/M, Rimming, Uhm, an awesome encounter with david beckham and james corden, like so light you might miss it, more like it was inspired by them, okay, rather than being their story, very very light Dom/sub, yeah i'll leave it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally looked up at Louis and unleashed his dimples.</p><p>He really needed to stop doing that, especially if Louis had any hope of functioning properly the rest of the night.</p><p>Harry then reached up and grabbed Louis’ hand, giving it a bit of a squeeze.  The zip that went through Louis at the touch of his skin was completely unexpected and released the nervous butterflies he had thought were no longer in existence inside of him.  How was it that this boy who was so much younger than him was able to create these feelings?  </p><p>Harry must have read some of the emotion on Louis’ face, because his dimples got even deeper as his smile grew and he simply said, “I’m glad you are with me.”</p><p>Finally conjuring a weak smile, Louis whispered, “Me, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Deep In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowtwilights (andsometimesyoufly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsometimesyoufly/gifts).



> So I know how much you wanted this to be written, and I honestly knew minimal amounts about their relationship before writing this so while my man Matt (who isn't in the fandom and had no idea why I had a sudden interest in his girl) and sweet girl [Jeni](http://ilove1dalmation.tumblr.com) helped me out, I could only do so much for you. I hope that this is what you were looking for, though! It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> The title comes from Crazy In Love because...obviously.
> 
> I had the best betas ever for this, [Shar](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com), [Laura](http://ostricacida.tumblr.com), [Brandi](http://littlescumbags.tumblr.com), and once again [Jeni](http://ilove1dalmation.tumblr.com)! You're all the bestest ever! With that being said, any inaccuracies and mistakes are my own, particularly ones involving the music and film industry. I know basically nothing about them.

“H, Caroline is going to kill you if you don’t get into wardrobe in the next 30 seconds!”

Harry rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror. Caroline was always prone to freaking out more than he felt she should. After all, he always ended up looking just fine in whatever she chose for him to wear and while this might be the biggest night in music awards, he had more to worry about than just what he was wearing to the Grammys.

Like performing at the Grammys. 

God, the thought made another roll of nausea hit him and he closed his eyes while gripping the sink even harder. You can do this, he thought to himself. You’ve already performed for live awards shows before and done just fine. 

He shook his head in frustration. They might have been performing together for three years now, but being asked to perform as well as nominated for Best New Artist of the Year was more than any of them had ever hoped to achieve. It seemed like just yesterday Harry, Niall, and Liam were rehearsing in his parent’s basement on the outskirts of Houston. Who knew that they would be selling millions of records and performing in sold out arenas only a couple of years later?

They might have improved and learned and honed their skills to the point where they felt unstoppable at times, but Harry had never learned to conquer the stage fright that came before the biggest of occasions.

Another knock sounded on the bathroom door before he heard his mom, who doubled as his manager, speak.

“Harry, we really do need you to get dressed now or we are going to be late for our time on the red carpet.”

“Alright, I’ll be right there,” he called back before turning on the water and sticking his hands beneath. He avoided his face and hair, which had already been done painstakingly by Lou Teasdale, but rubbed them to the back of his neck before drying them on his jeans and heading towards the door.

Here goes nothing.

xoxox

“And the award for Producer of the Year, non-classical, is…” Timbaland paused to rip open the envelope and Louis gripped his best friend Zayn’s hand even harder. It didn’t matter how many times he was nominated, he couldn’t seem to win a Grammy for his productions. When he had first broken out as a solo artist before he decided he preferred working behind the scenes he had won an award for Song of the Year, but this...this was where his heart truly lied and the award he had been coveting always seemed just out of his grasp. “Paul Epworth!”

Louis released the breath he had been holding and tried to put on a smile for the cameras he knew would be directed towards him. Zayn patted his leg as they released their hands to clap for the winner. He zoned out as Paul gave his thank you speech thinking about the next few projects he had slated. He was almost done with Zayn’s next album, which should be a huge hit, and Simon had sent a few artists his way that he thought would be perfect for Louis’ label, but his big worry was a song a couple of movie producers had specifically asked him to produce on Simon's recommendation. 

Simon Cowell had taken Louis and Zayn under his wing for some strange reason when they were 17 and 18 years old after he caught them preparing to tag the outside of his studio. Since they hadn’t begun yet, he told them he wouldn’t turn them in but only if they agreed to clean the studio on the weekends. If they missed one day, he would go right to the cops. They weren’t all that afraid at first, what could he really accuse them of doing, but apparently he was a fan of some of the artwork they had done around the area and he had learned who they were from “sources”. Only later did they learn he had stumbled upon them previously and was an actual fan of their style, so he kept quiet that night as well. Eight years later, and he had helped them make names for themselves as recording artists, which had allowed Louis to create his own label and make an even bigger name for himself in music production. Not a bad deal, overall, considering he had not been heading for anything nearly so lucrative as a teen.

He realized he had spaced out for longer than expected when music that was somewhat familiar started up. 

“Girl I see it in your eyes you’re disappointed, cause I’m the foolish one that you anointed with your heart...”

As a smooth voice cut through the air, the lights came up on three simply dressed young men. Louis wracked his brain. They were all in their late teens or early 20s and had hit the music scene by storm, but what was their band name? It had something to do with where they were headed. 

Suddenly the tall, curly haired one took center stage and hit a note in his falsetto that would be impressive on a recording, much less live. Louis leaned forward, touching his elbows to his knees as he focused on the boy with the voice. It was incredible.

He had to work with him. 

As he watched the rest of the performance, Louis partially admired how the three voices blended so seamlessly together despite their styles being so different from each other when singing their solos, but his attention was mostly on the one in a blazer. 

The song finished and dimples appeared as they took their bows and left the stage. Good Lord, he was a beautiful one as well, wasn't he? Louis could tell that while he was a looker now, as soon as he grew into himself a bit more he would be absolutely stunning. 

"Do you know their names? Mostly just the curly one."

"Yeah, that's Harry. He's cool, I've met him a few times at different things. Always up for a dick joke," Zayn whispered back. 

Louis swiveled towards him after that last line and looked at him in confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zayn nonchalantly shrugged. "It's a bit of a joke we have. Ask him about carrots if you chat with him. He'll get a good laugh."

Louis just shook his head and tried to focus on the awards again, but that slightly raspy voice was basically haunting him. He was imagining how it would sound with just a basic acoustic sound behind it, or maybe even a full band just scaled back a bit. He obviously had the pop sound down, but Louis could tell there was more that was yet to be discovered. 

Louis really wanted to be the one to discover it. 

xoxox

Harry tapped his leg as he waited for the phone to pick up. He should have paid more attention to his mom when she was saying who the number belonged to and why he was calling it, but she had been talking while he was in the middle of a really great writing groove and he had to finish the chorus while he remembered it or he would never forgive himself. Niall had come up with a really great melody earlier that day and it had inspired Harry with lyrics he really hoped they could use on their next album. 

He hummed it to himself as he rummaged through the shirts Caroline had set out for him to choose from for that night's concert. He had just decided he didn't like any of the options and wanted to find that black shirt with white hearts on it that he knew she was hiding from him somewhere when he heard a female voice come on the phone. 

"Sorry for the wait! Thank you for calling 78 Productions, this is Lottie. How can I help you?" 

The hurried and breathless voice caught Harry off guard. Why was he calling a production company? Particularly one he wasn't currently working with? He really should have paid better attention to his mom. 

"Uh, hi," he greeted. "I'm sorry, I'm actually not sure why I'm calling, I'm just following my manager's instructions." Harry nervously chuckled. Thankfully, this Lottie seemed to have a sense of humor, because she giggled a bit herself. 

"That's fine, I can hopefully still figure out why we were reaching out to you, however first I need your name."

Harry blushed and dropped his head down. Honestly, he can't even have a phone conversation properly. How he got up on stage and performed almost every night was beyond him. 

"Sorry, I'm really not doing a good job with this. My name is Harry Styles."

"Ooh, I should have recognized your voice. Yes, Lou is expecting your call so I can forward you on to him."

"Lou? As in Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yep!" she chirped. Lottie was entirely too cheery considering Harry is still completely lost as to what this call is regarding. 

"But, wait, why would he want to talk to me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

Harry's eyes grew probably 17 sizes when he heard a distinctly male voice that could only belong to Louis. Oh my god, how is this happening? Harry had always held out hope they would meet at some event they were both attending, but having Louis reach out to him specifically out of nowhere was beyond comprehension. 

"Uh, cause I'm just me?" Harry weakly responded. 

Louis chuckled on the other end of the line. "I think you're selling yourself short. You are one third of the hottest act on the music scene right now. So 'just you' Harry Styles is actually a lot more than most could hope to get on the phone."

Harry gingerly sat down on the chair that was in the dressing room. Right, he was going to have to get through this call fairly quickly actually so he could finish getting ready to sing to something like 70 thousand people. No big. It's just Louis Tomlinson, one of the most famous and popular producers in the industry right now, not to mention he's got a good fan following for his own singing, and the guy is gorgeous. Shit, Harry was sitting there getting flustered just thinking about the guy, and he's supposed to be having an actual conversation with him right now. 

"Harry, are you still there?"

"Yes!" he responded, perhaps a bit too loud and eagerly. "Sorry, yes, just got a bit...distracted."

Yet another chuckle. Harry really needed to hear him laugh more often. If, ya know, a phone conversation ever happened again. "Right. So, down to business. I'm calling because I have a proposition to make."

"Mr. Tomlinson, I'm not that kind of girl," he quipped before realizing what he had done. Shit, he just flirted with the guy and this is a business call, not some stupid conversation with Liam. What was he thinking?!

"I should hope not," an amused tone replied. "No, this proposition is business in nature. Musical. I'd like to work with you on a track."

Harry felt like the breath had been punched out of him. This was only what he had been hoping for since he, Liam, and Niall had started singing together! Holy crap, his dreams were all coming true. 

"Fuck," he whispered. "Wow, yeah, I mean, I'd have to talk to the boys but I can say that unless there's something crazy going on, that we would absolutely love that!" he said, hopefully not too excited so he still sounded cool. He was honestly barely keeping himself upright on the chair he had just made his home. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I might have misrepresented the offer. I'm in need of a specific sound for this particular track, the film it will be used for has a rather detailed idea of how it should come across. I don't need One Direction, just Harry Styles. Will that create a problem?"

Harry felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him. "Oh. Uhm, honestly I don't know. I would have to speak with the boys as well as some others to make sure this is something that could work, you know what I mean?"

"Absolutely," Louis' voice echoed down the line. "The soundtrack will be released through your label, so they already know about my proposition and your mother obviously seemed okay with the deal considering she passed on my number after speaking with me yesterday, but I completely understand wanting to make sure all is lined up before agreeing to this. Can I give you my cell? That way you can just shoot me a text when you have a decision and we can go from there."

"Yeah, 'course."

Harry's mind whirled as he keyed the number into his personal phone to hold until he could enter it into his business one he was currently using. This could be a huge opportunity for him. He could learn so much from working with Louis! But he really was dedicated to the boys and he didn't want that to be questioned, especially in the middle of a tour and with the recording of their second album. 

He had a lot of thinking to do.

xoxox  
A few months later

"Harry! What does this mean for the future of One Direction?"

"Harry! Have you already started recording your solo album?"

"Harry! What about the rumors of you leaving the tour early?"

"Louis! How do you feel that your producing this track with Harry has caused fighting amongst the band?"

"Louis! What about Larry Stylinson?"

The cameras flashed bright and nonstop as Harry and Louis made their way side by side down the red carpet. It was somewhat awkward, considering Louis had only met Harry for the first time about an hour ago so they could walk the red carpet for the premier together. All these rumors, and even a "ship" name for the two of them, and other than working on the recording of the track via Skype in their separate studios they had barely talked to one another since the initial conversation that got them here. 

All the same, Louis had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the thought that others shipped them. He really wouldn't mind pursuing that with Harry. He seemed like a truly nice guy, obviously talented and hard working, selfless, and dressed in the blue suit that perfectly complimented Louis' suspenders and trousers? He was gorgeous and Louis was happy thinking that they did look the part of power couple. 

They stopped in front of E! News, as they had been instructed, for a short interview. 

"Hello, lovelies!" Giuliana greeted as she kissed both of them on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

Louis glanced at Harry quickly, but he seemed cool as a cucumber and absolutely loving having all the attention on them. This kid was made to be famous. 

"Okay, great! For all of our viewers who may have been living under a rock for the past few years, I am standing here with Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!" After the intro to the camera, she turned her all too fake, though beautiful, smile to both of them. Louis felt himself stiffen, he hated these kinds of things. "Now, there have been all kinds of rumors, Harry. Has Louis here caused a rivalry or sour feelings between you, Niall, and Liam?"

Harry pulled out his heart stopping smile before his slow drawl began. "Of course not. We are all just as tight as we have been since middle school, and the guys completely supported me on this. When I told them about the opportunity, they both said I should definitely go for it."

"Aww, what sweethearts! Louis, I'm sure you've noticed the Larry Stylinson trends on Twitter. The two of you have set fire to social media! What do you have to say about the nature of your relationship with beautiful Harry?"

Louis allowed a smirk to play out as his eyes quickly shot to Harry before he answered. He appeared to have a blush playing out high on his cheeks...interesting. 

"Well, I would say they could possibly be on to something if we had met more than an hour ago," he teased. "I mean, just look at him. He's a whole new level of charming."

Giuliana gasped. "Only an hour ago? How did the song get recorded?"

"Well, there's this newfangled thing called technology, my dear," Louis teased. 

Harry smacked his shoulder, which shocked Louis enough to startle a laugh out of him. "What was that for?!"

"Don't be rude, Lou. Not everyone knows the details behind the process," he chided. Louis looked at him fondly before Harry turned his attention back to the interview. "We had to do the recording via Skype. I recorded most of it in a studio in Seattle where we had a couple shows while Louis directed from New York. It was the first time I had ever experienced recording in this way, and it was fascinating." Harry's dimples showed up in full force as soon as he was finished. Harry truly was an art form. 

"Well thank you so much for speaking to us tonight, and enjoy the film!"

They both said their thank yous and made their way through the rest of the cameras until they were inside the venue. Once they got inside, Harry let out a huge breath and almost seemed to deflate. 

Louis laughed quietly before putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. How was it fair that at the age of 19 he was already taller than Louis could ever hope to be? That's just rude, honestly. 

"Was it really that bad?" Louis softly asked, while attempting to catch his eye. Harry continued to walk towards the ushers who would guide them to their seats without taking his eyes off the floor. 

"No...just a bit weird?" Louis smiled at how his statement came out more as a question. "I'm not used to doing interviews without Liam and Niall."

Louis nodded his head. "Yeah, I get that. At least I was there so you weren't alone though, yeah?"

Harry finally looked up at Louis and unleashed his dimples.

He really needed to stop doing that, especially if Louis had any hope of functioning properly the rest of the night.

Harry then reached up and grabbed Louis’ hand, giving it a bit of a squeeze. The zip that went through Louis at the touch of his skin was completely unexpected and released the nervous butterflies he had thought were no longer in existence inside of him. How was it that this boy who was so much younger than him was able to create these feelings? 

Harry must have read some of the emotion on Louis’ face, because his dimples got even deeper as his smile grew and he simply said, “I’m glad you are with me.”

Finally conjuring a weak smile, Louis whispered, “Me, too.”

xoxox

“Oh my god, Lou! The song sounded amazing! I had no idea you were added in on the ending and that it would sound that great! Now I get why you wouldn’t let me hear it until tonight! It gave me chills, it really did. And it went perfectly with the movie! You’re incredible!”

Harry couldn’t contain himself any longer. He had no idea he could sound like that, and when the music at the very end of Something Great cut out leaving only Louis’ clear voice ringing through the room, the usual shuffling that could be heard during the credits of any film was completely nonexistent. Harry was so happy to have been able to work with Louis that he had to wrap him up in a hug right then to express his pleasure. Words just wouldn’t do. So he did, even if it was in front of everyone leaving the premier.

Louis let out a surprised squeak as Harry picked him up and began to spin him around. Louis’ arms quickly wrapped around Harry’s neck and Louis’ laughter was right next to Harry’s ear. He wanted it to stay like this for the rest of forever, but unfortunately he had to fly back out to Charlotte for One Direction’s next show. He was lucky he had enough time to even come out for this event, but it was cutting it close.

“Okay, babe. You can put me down now.” Harry grinned, because Louis almost sounded a bit huffy about being picked up. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that he was so small and compact that Harry just wanted to hold him in his lap and cuddle him for the rest of his life. 

Well. Maybe there were other reasons he would want Louis on his lap. Details. Harry had no idea that they would work so well together, though. Both when they were recording the song while across the country from each other and now that they had finally met. They just...meshed. Harry had never felt so at ease and comfortable with someone, particularly someone as famous as Louis Tomlinson, from the get go. It was incredible. 

He also had never been so reluctant to pull away from and stop touching someone. Ever since Louis had put his hand on his shoulder before the showing, Harry had found every excuse possible to be near the man. His messy hair and soft fringe combined with the shiny fabric of his blue dress shirt paired with those suspenders just made Harry want to trace his hands all over his curves, but he did his best to withhold himself.

He wasn’t particularly successful. Harry had just pulled back fully from Louis and saw the sparkle of pride in his glowing blue eyes when Dale came closer to the two of them.

“Harry, I’m sorry, but we’ve got to get you to the airport if you want to make your flight.”

Louis pulled a bit further away and gave him a smile. “Gotta go and be the heartthrob you’re known to be, Curly. We don’t want to be selfish.”

Harry tried to hide his smile by leaning his head down and looking up at Louis through his fringe. “Yeah, whatever. Thanks for tonight, Lou. It was perfect.” Harry wrapped him in one more hug before Dale ushered him away, leaving Louis with Alberto surrounded by cameras.

xoxox  
2 years later

"Now, Louis, I am so glad you were able to join us!" James Corden was looking his usual giggly self as Louis settled himself on the couch between David Beckham and Claire Danes. 

"Me too!" Louis tried not to stare at the soccer star next to him. He'd only been half in love with Beckham for most of his life. Heck, Louis is about 99% sure David Beckham was the reason he realized he was gay. Not that he would have mentioned that when he was younger. Before Simon helped him, admitting he was gay in his neighborhood was basically asking to be used as an example of a hate crime. Now though? Everyone basically knew, not that he wanted to be filmed drooling over his teen idol while sitting beside him on a couch. 

Louis fidgeted a bit and pulled at the hem of his shirt before adjusting the neck of it as well. He was just smoothing his fringe when he heard James calling attention to him. 

"Louis, what are you doing over there? Did hair and wardrobe not do a good enough job for you?" The audience laughed and he tried to still his hands and hoped his tan was dark enough to cover the color he knew was rushing to his cheeks. 

"They did a great job, I'm just a little nervous to be honest."

He took a look at the cameras and attempted to pull himself together. He bit his lip as James laughed heartily and asked the question Louis knew was coming next. 

"Aww, does Claire have you tongue tied?"

Okay, maybe it wasn’t the question he was expecting. Louis knit his brows. James was baiting him, the bastard. 

Louis finally gave a coy smile before responding, "No offense to Claire, you are very beautiful, but it's the one on my other side that has me about to pee my pants."

James barked a laugh and the audience joined in, even louder than they had before. Louis sent a slight apologetic shrug towards David. 

"I'm not sure David is into that kind of thing, but if it works!" James shot right back. 

"I have to admit I've never tried it, but you never know I suppose," David laughed shyly. 

How is this his life? Louis was laughing about kinky sex with THE David Beckham on late night television. God, he must have done something right in a previous life. 

The conversation went to David then and his new soccer club as well as Claire and her movie that would be coming out soon before James brought it back around to Louis. 

"So, Louis. We have all heard the rumors and are dying to know if they are actually true!"

"Well, that depends on the rumor," Louis teased. "Contrary to popular belief, I did not die in a car wreck as Twitter claimed last week, but thanks for giving my mom a heart attack."

After James got his giggles back under control, he said, "No! I'm talking about the ones saying you are going to be working on Harry Styles' first solo album!"

"Oh!" Louis feigned surprise. "That rumor! Yes, it is true." He smiled as the audience cheered. "Liam and Niall have both been working on their own projects during their break and Harry texted me awhile ago expressing interest in creating something maybe more like what we did with Something Great for his own thing. I couldn't turn him down."

"And really, who could! Am I right?" James turned to the audience for some cheers and backup. "I mean, I don’t know whether I want to shake his hand or lick his face whenever I meet up with the bloke! Anyway...now, we are going to play a game with these three. We took their phones away from them earlier so we could enjoy it. How it works is this: we will share a recent photo either the owner took or that they received, the last text they sent, an app on their phone, and a song they have saved. Based on this information we then have to guess whose phone it is! Are you ready?"

The audience got even louder and James ushered them to stand in front of a wall and Reg started playing some serious music to make the atmosphere more tense. Louis adopted a silly expression that he hoped exuded nervousness as James revealed the photo. 

Shit. It was of Harry's knee featuring his newly ripped favorite pair of skinny jeans. Harry had thought he was being silly sending it to him yesterday, but now it didn't bode well for Louis because that meant that he would have to hide his amusement and embarrassment depending on what they decided to share, and he wasn't that good of an actor. 

James stood behind Claire and said, "Well, as lovely as that leg is, I am quite sure it doesn't belong to you, does it Claire? Who is sending you this kind of sensual photo?"

Claire played it up a bit before James moved on. "Or perhaps this photo was taken by you, wasn't it, Tommo?" 

Louis just gave a coy smile, raised his eyebrows, and finished with a saucy wink at the camera rather than saying anything. 

"Hmmm, staying mum on this one. Alright then. David. Could this be your leg or that of one of your sons?"

David tried to say something but couldn't keep a straight face, so he settled with just a quick shake of his head. 

"True. You Beckhams have thick, well muscled thighs. This leg is much more lean."

Louis opened his mouth to disagree, because really. Who disrespects Harry's perfect legs? Luckily he remembered the game and bit on his lip in an attempt to remain neutral. James didn't catch his break and instead moved on to the text. 

"Alright! The last text sent from the phone reads, 'BEHAVE YOURSELF AND DON'T SEND ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE UNTIL I TELL YOU IT IS SAFE AGAIN. JAMES IS STEALING MY PHONE.'"

Louis could feel a blush rise. Of course that's what they chose to share, but really. It had to be done because otherwise he never knew what kind of crap Zayn was going to send him. And it sounded worse when read out of context like that. Shit, this game is going to kill him. 

"Now, which of you three get naughty texts on your phone?" James continued to tease as he paced in front of them. "Is it you, Beckham? Victoria does seem the type. Or perhaps you, Claire? You got the baby somehow, yeah? Orrrr maybe it was Tomlinson. He's looking right guilty there. Does the other half of Larry Stylinson send you dirty photos to get you going?" Louis rolled his eyes. Of course they assumed it was Harry. 

Louis wished Harry would send those kinds of texts. Fuck, his dick was perking up just at the idea of Harry sending him dirty messages and he had never even done it. This is ridiculous. 

"Okay. I have my eye on you, Tommo. I have. My. Eye. On. You."

The app they shared was of course his Hooked on Phonics app he had recently downloaded to help his youngest siblings with their letters and reading. Luckily that seemed to throw James off and he started to lean towards David a bit more than he had been, but Louis knew he would get some flack for that later. 

Lastly they showed a song Louis didn't even remember putting on his phone, but it didn't surprise him that it's there all the same. Candle in the Wind by Elton John. Of course that's what they reveal. 

James teased all of them equally for that one before he finally decided it was Claire's phone, only to have it revealed that in fact it was Louis'. James laughed up a storm and after the cameras shut off, he turned to Louis. 

"Honestly, Lou. You owe me an explanation. What the fuck was all of that?!" 

Louis blushed and shuffled about nervously. "Well, Harry was kind enough to share that first picture because he was busy pouting that he finally ripped his favorite pair of jeans. Zayn has a habit of sending the most ridiculous texts at the worst times, my youngest brother and sister are learning to read right now, and I'm a softie for sappy songs by Sir Elton." He shrugged. "In a nutshell."

James just stared at him with a cheesy grin on his face. "You're just a family man waiting for his husband to arrive. What does Styles think of this?"

Louis sighed in his traditional over-dramatic fashion. "Why does everything have to do with Harry?"

James winked and said, "Nevermind. I already know he's a lad with his eye on a family home. You two are perfect for each other."

To continue with his pattern of the entire appearance that day, his blush grew darker. "Yeah, well...thanks, bro."

Sometimes fighting against the crowd just isn't even worth it anymore. 

xoxox

Harry nervously fiddled with his hair, finally deciding to pull it up in a bun since it was long enough now to be able to do that. He straightened his clothes he had changed into at the hotel so he wouldn't smell like airplane and finally raised his hand to knock. 

He closed his eyes and rapped on the door...except he didn't. Because the door had disappeared in those three seconds between going willingly blind and moving his hand. 

His eyes shot open in surprise and found a shorter blonde girl smirking at him. 

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to knock," she teased. Harry flushed and tried to pull himself together again. "Aww, are you nervous too? Lou's just up in his room changing his outfit and fixing his hair for probably the 5 gazillionth time in the past 30 minutes."

"Traitor!" Harry heard called from further within. "See if I give you a raise this year, I don't care if you are my sister!"

She arched her brow in a way Harry had seen Louis do in interviews and knew she must be Lottie. She waved her arm to let him in and was just going to close the door when Louis came around the corner into the entryway. 

"You were just heading back to the office, weren't you, Lots?"

She huffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Someone around here needs to work. It was nice finally meeting you, Harry. Your voice is even more sexy in person!"

"Arrggghhh, go!" Louis growled as he pushed the giggling girl out the door and locked it behind her. He dropped his head before visibly straightening his shoulders and turning to Harry with a somewhat nervous smile. 

"Are you actually nervous too?" Harry bit his lip. He couldn't imagine why Louis would be nervous to see him again, but he was definitely losing his shit over this. They'd be working together basically non-stop, sometimes with others and sometimes alone. They’d be choosing and writing songs to record first before actually laying down the tracks. Louis had estimated the first step would take them at least a month and they could go from there. Once the album started to take shape a little better and they found a cohesive sound to build around, it would hopefully go a bit faster but you never knew. 

But honestly. A month at least and during that time he would be spending almost every day with Louis. Being creative and making music which, for Harry at least, was a very sensual process. Harry wasn't sure his poor self could handle that without having a breakdown. Or randomly jumping Louis. Which might, ya know, mess with their working relationship a bit. 

Harry focused back on Louis instead of the glazed over expression he was sure had taken over as he basked in Louis’ presence to find him running his hands through his perfectly styled quiff. Harry didn’t know he ever wore his hair that way. And...were those jeggings? Holy shit, Harry could just imagine his ass in those. Wait, Louis was speaking. Right.

“Uh,” he chuckled anxiously. “Maybe? I’ve been looking forward to working with you like this for ages. The entire creative process. I can’t wait to see what you have inside that brilliant mind of yours.”

Harry blushed. Was this how it was going to go? Louis compliments him, and he turns into a tomato? Apparently. At least his hair game is strong. Maybe that can win Louis over since his natural charm seemed to have left for the time being.

“Me, too,” he managed to utter. That’s enough to get a crinkly eyed smile back at him, so Harry counted it as a win.

“Okay, well I have the piano and stuff in the basement next to the recording studio, so follow me and we can get started.”

Harry followed Louis and was interested to see how he decorated his house, but honestly his eyes couldn’t leave the perfectly shaped bum in front of him. God was punishing Harry for something, he was sure of it. How was he supposed to be around that 24/7 and not touch? Life was cruel.

Now that he paid a bit more attention though, Louis seemed to be moving it a bit more than one naturally would just walking. Louis had to know his ass was perfection, his greatest ASSet, you could say. Was he trying to show it off for Harry?

Harry started thinking back. Louis had always responded to his texts pretty much immediately, even the ones sent in the middle of the night. He would always give his honest opinion but in a kind way. He dropped everything and even told Harry he would reschedule a few responsibilities to give them more time all together to work on the beginnings of the album. Lottie just said he was nervous and changed his outfit and fixed his hair several times before Harry arrived, and now this. Over the course of the two years, he had always thought they had a connection but was afraid it was him seeing what he wanted in the situation. Seeing this evidence now though...

Holy fucking shit. Was Louis just as into this as he was? Harry tripped over his ridiculous feet right as that realization hit and he knocked into Louis. He grabbed onto Louis’ arms, which were the closest things in his fall zone, in an attempt to steady himself to no avail. Louis, caught off guard, didn’t have a chance and tumbled to the floor causing all of Harry’s weight to land right on him.

“Oops,” he chuckled as he rolled off the older man so Louis could try to gain his breath back.

“Uh, yeah. Hi,” Louis laughed as he rolled onto his back and heaved breath back into his lungs. “Well, you’re the first person I’ve ever fallen for.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. That pun was one even he was nervous to use and Louis just delivered it like a champ. It’s official. Louis really was his dream guy.

“Marry me,” he breathed out in response. Fuck. Fuck shit crap shit fuck. He just said that out loud.

Somehow Louis’ response was a giggle and he patted Harry on the head as he sat up and rose to his feet. “Seems a bit fast, doesn’t it, Curly? I need you to woo me before I’ll go accepting any proposals,” he teased with a wink.

Yeah. Louis was definitely into this. If it was wining and dining he wanted, Harry would accept that challenge.

xoxox

"Harold. How the hell did you make this out of what I had in the kitchen?" Louis wasn't sure he had ever eaten anything quite so incredible before. 

Not that he would ever tell his mother this. She did some amazing things when he was growing up, but most of the time they were just trying to keep up on rent enough to not get kicked out onto the streets so their “special dinners” for nicer occasions were ramen noodle alphabet soup bakes. Not exactly gourmet.

Because of this, Louis had never really learned how to cook. He could do basic things like scrambled eggs and bacon or beans and franks, but that was the extent of his knowledge. Harry though had somehow pulled out a pasta alfredo with broccoli dish. Louis didn’t even know he’d had broccoli.

“Alfredo sauce really isn’t very hard to make once you know how. Just tossed some of the frozen broccoli at the end and then mixed it with the penne pasta you had in your pantry and voila!” Harry shrugged a bit before taking another bite.

Louis took another sip of his white wine and studied the man in front of him. It had only been 2 years since he had first taken notice of Harry, but since then he had grown from a fairly gangly 19 year old to a tall, broad, and downright gorgeous 21 year old. The tattoos that decorated his skin were also damn sexy, especially with that sheer flowered shirt he was wearing barely buttoned. Louis was so out of his league.

"So, I feel like we are making good progress already," Harry interrupted Louis' thoughts. "I mean, we already have a pretty firm idea of the chorus and one of the verses for a song and it's the first day. That's not bad at all!"

Louis smiled and stabbed some pasta onto his fork. "Not bad at all. I guess you could almost be called my muse, my brain can't seem to shut off ideas."

Why did he always insist on saying crap like that? Louis rolled his eyes at himself and stuffed the pasta in his mouth. 

"Oh, your muse? You must have some truly romantic ballads in mind then," Harry smirked. 

"Yeah, or just a constant hard on," Louis muttered as he loaded more pasta onto his utensil. 

"What?"

Louis' head shot up when he realized Harry heard him mumble. He really needed to be more careful. 

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Harry shrugged and turned his focus back to his pasta. 

They ate in comfortable silence for the rest of the meal before heading back to the piano. 

"I've had this going through my head since you started making dinner. What do you think about this melody?" Louis started tapping out the tune that had been in his head. He envisioned it being more fast paced and bouncy than what they had previously been thinking with the chorus, but he thought it might work. 

Harry began to hum along and then plopped beside Louis. "And then what if we took that into a bridge like this," he tapped out a simple and repeated phrase before he continued speaking. "And then it would go into the chorus. I don't care what people say when we're together, you know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep..."

Louis immediately began to take notes on the new melody lines they had picked out and suddenly Harry stopped after the chorus. "Hm. What if this was telling the story of a jealous lover. Someone kept quiet. They have to hide their love while their partner goes and publicly loves someone else and this is their plea, their way to fight back. What do you think?"

Louis looked up from the paper he had been scribbling on. "We could even make sure the pronouns for the lover are gender neutral really easily that way. Something like, it's the middle of the night and you're with him, does he even know that I've caressed your skin, yeah?"

"Yeah, write that down, we can tweak it later, but I really like it!" Harry said enthusiastically. Louis beamed in excitement and continued his pencil scratching on the paper. He froze when he felt Harry's fingers timidly touch his hair. 

"What if..." Harry cut himself off as he pulled his hand back. 

Louis turned his head and saw Harry blushing and looking like he couldn't believe he had just done that. Harry's hand was still paused midair and he was staring at it like he didn't even recognize the limb that had so betrayed him. Louis felt warmth bloom inside of him and he slowly reached out to grab Harry's hand. He returned it to his hair where Harry continued to run his hand through it with more confidence now. 

He took a deep breath and finally continued. "What if we continued then and said something like, and if he finds my traces in your hair, that's too bad, love, cause I don't really care?"

"Yeah," Louis whispered. "That could definitely work." 

Louis couldn't bring himself to turn away from the blazing look in Harry's eyes. Was that desire? Was Louis just imagining what he wished he could see? He allowed himself to flick his eyes down towards Harry's perfectly plump lips and that was all Harry seemed to need because the next thing Louis knew, Harry's lips had crashed against his own. 

Louis' hands quickly made their way to Harry's waist to balance himself and he reveled in the fact that Harry was both soft and hard beneath his touch. How that was possible, Louis had no idea, but it was everything he had imagined Harry to be. The boy who was unfailingly kind but also fiercely loyal had a steel core within that wasn't often revealed to others, hidden behind his erratic curls and deep dimples. 

As the kiss continued, there seemed to be electric in Louis' veins and it all originated where Harry was touching him: his scalp, his lips, the strip of skin that was exposed just above his jeans on his back. It caused a shiver to run up Louis' spine. 

It had been so long since he had been touched like this, and Harry knew exactly what he was doing with his perfect lips. Louis had been afraid he would be rusty with such things, but either Harry made up for his lack or it all came back to him easily. 

Louis couldn't hold back his moan when Harry licked the seam of his lips asking for entrance at the same time he dipped his fingers inside the elastic band of Louis' boxers. Louis pulled back and stood up before straddling Harry on the piano bench. As soon as he was sat on Harry's lap he dove right back in and Harry's hands easily found and squeezed his bum creating the most delicious friction for their still very clothed dicks. 

Harry released a moan and pulled back from Louis' mouth just enough to litter kisses along his jaw up to his ear where he nipped at the lobe before whispering in a voice much more husky than usual, "Can I blow you, Lou?"

Louis let out a whine that was a pitch too high for him to ever admit to before hurriedly climbing off of Harry and grabbing his hand to drag him up the stairs. Harry yanked his hand out of Louis' grip and immediately began to fondle his bum, which really was quite impressive considering the angle they were climbing. 

"God," Harry groaned as their progress slowed but still continued towards the second floor. "I've been wanting to do this for years."

That finally got Louis to stop and look over his shoulder. "Really?"

"Of course, your body is perfect. I've been dreaming of wrecking you for ages now." As he said that, Harry dragged his finger over the cleft of Louis' ass just hard enough to be felt through his jeans. Louis shivered and began jogging up the stairs again. There was no way he was putting this off any longer. He was finally going to get Harry Styles into his bed. 

As soon as they reached the second floor landing Harry pressed himself against Louis' back and wrapped his arms around his midsection. He slowly worked his already impressively hard length against Louis as he rucked up the smaller man’s shirt to get his hands on his skin. 

They tripped into Louis' mostly tidy room and Louis tossed the outfits he had decided against earlier in the day to the floor before finally turning to Harry and finding him already devoid of all articles of clothing. 

"Are you a secret sex ninja or something? How'd you do that so fast?" he asked as he gaped at all of the taut skin in front of him. Louis was practically drooling finally seeing all of Harry's tattoos in person. Once he finally allowed his eyes to drift lower and...fuck. Harry was definitely well hung, and he wasn't even fully hard yet. 

Louis decided he better get on with it when Harry reached down one of his obscenely large hands and began to tug himself off. There was no way Louis was going to allow that to happen for longer than it took for him to get his clothes off then take over. Louis isn’t really a control freak but...well, he kinda was. That’s why producing was so great for him, it allowed him to use his natural tendencies and put them to good use.

Louis also considered making sure he showed Harry a great time a good use of his numerous skills. He was just standing back up, finally having won his fight with his probably too tight skinny jeans, when Harry lifted him up and gently laid him on the bed. Louis scooted himself up to his pillows and was about to ask Harry how he wanted him when the man knelt between his legs and immediately took Louis’s entire length into his mouth, all in one go.

Louis almost choked on air, he was so surprised, but he did manage to say, “Fuck, Haz! Oh my god…” He almost instantly grew to full hardness and Harry continued to happily bob away. 

Louis had always thought those photos of Harry deep-throating the bananas was just to tease him, or that he had actually bit the tip off to make it look like he had that much in his mouth, but the way he didn’t need any precursor at all told Louis otherwise. 

Harry Styles was a gift, and his lips were made for kissing Louis and killing him with blow jobs. As he slurped, worked his tongue all around Louis’ length, and occasionally focused on the head, Louis gripped the sheets he had in his hand more and more tightly. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, and he moved his right hand down into Harry’s curls that had thankfully escaped his bun. Louis loved it when Harry pulled his hair back, but all he really wanted right now was to run his fingers through the soft tendrils to keep them from tickling his belly and legs. His hand shook and right as he got a good handful Harry dipped down all the way so Louis felt his tip hit Harry’s throat. 

Then Harry swallowed. 

Louis couldn’t help his reaction of jerking his right hand. He was just about to apologize for pulling so hard when Harry moaned in a decidedly sexy and, more surprisingly, pleased way. The vibrations were almost more than Louis could handle. He patted Harry’s head and tried to turn his gibberish he had been calling out the entire time into real words. He thinks he was able to form, “Haz...almost...can’t...unnnggg,” before Harry pulled off and looked at him.

“Don’t go until I say you can.”

Louis just stared at him, trying to force himself to comprehend what was coming out of this angel’s mouth, but all he heard was, “Don’t go,” and really...why not? Why couldn’t he enjoy the sweet release they had been building up to?

“Lou? Do you hear me? Don’t go until I say. Okay?” His voice was so husky and rough and damn hot, Louis could almost go just at the sound of it, but if Harry was asking him not to go then shit, he would do the best he could to hold back.

Louis slowly nodded his understanding as his chest continued to heave under his body’s attempts to keep him oxygenated through this entire, beautiful, ordeal. 

Harry leaned over and kissed the top before licking down and nosing at Louis’ balls. Fuck, if he kept doing that, Louis really wasn’t going to last, no matter what he agreed to. Harry didn’t focus there for long, before he nosed even lower and, with his hands holding Louis’ cheeks apart, gave a broad lick across Louis’ hole.

Louis jerked in response to the attention to his sensitive skin and apparently let out a soft whimper, because Harry’s head popped up and he softly asked, “Is this okay? I should have asked earlier…”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, just fucking get on with it, Harry!” 

Harry showed him a brief smirk, probably proud of the fact he had reduced usually cool and somewhat calm Louis to...whatever Louis was like right now. He was lucky he could form that last sentence. He was about to try to make a sassy reply when Harry’s tongue got back to work and was very focused on his super sensitive rim.

All thoughts flew out the window and Louis could just barely keep his entire body from shaking with the waves of almost shocking intensity that kept running through his body, thanks to Harry’s ministrations. Harry was really getting into it and Louis wasn’t sure he was going to be able to survive this at all when Harry’s hand raised from where he had been keeping Louis’ hips still and grabbed onto Louis’ length. He used the precum to slick the way and was soon jerking Louis off with the same focus he was giving his hole.

After Louis had lost all track of time and space, he finally heard Harry say, “You can go now, Lou.” Harry then dipped down and added a finger to his tongue in his attentions. 

Relieved to finally be able to release the pressure that had built to almost a painful, but still so incredibly sweet, level, Louis promptly released stripe upon stripe across his chest and belly. As the aftershocks drew to a close, he flung his arm across his eyes and focused on getting his breathing back down to at least something that resembled a normal rate.

He couldn’t guarantee his heart would ever slow down after something like that, though. God, Harry was good. 

"You did so good baby, you were so hot," Harry praised and...Louis didn't usually care for praise like that, especially after he had been in a bit of a subordinate role, but he didn't mind it from Harry. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. 

Not that he wasn't going to take his turn behind the wheel, because after treatment like that, Harry definitely deserved to go as well. 

"Now it's your turn," Louis smiled, as he reached down for Harry to come up to him, but Harry just blushed. "What? Don't be shy now!"

Harry just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not shy, it's just...you were so hot and...Lou I really really like giving blow jobs and rimming and..."

"Shit, you already went?" Harry bit his lip and nodded. Louis just made grabby hands and Harry finally made his way up to him. Louis kissed him as thoroughly as possible before pulling back. He stared deeply into Harry's deep green eyes and said, "That's so hot. I will repay you, I promise. That had to have been the best blow job I've ever had." 

Harry preened and Louis gave him another kiss before sliding off the bed into the master bath to wet a cloth to wipe them down with. After a quick clean up he slid behind Harry and wrapped him up in his arms. 

Harry hummed and whispered, "Little spoon," before giving a contented sigh and they both fell asleep. 

xoxox  
Several months later

Harry was woken up to something rather hard making it's presence known behind him. He shifted as he slowly worked the haze from his face and he giggled a bit when he realized that Louis was working his dick as well as pressing his own into Harry's back. 

"Lou, how am I supposed to go into an interview this morning and answer questions regarding what No Control is about? All I'm going to think of is you being horny in the mornings."

"That's the purpose of that song, babe. So you always think of me, your doting boyfriend. Besides, just answer with the same thing you're going to say when they ask you about Stockholm Syndrome, because that was all you, babe."

Harry's breath hitched as Louis twisted his hand over his head just how he liked it. 

"Yeah...I'll just tell them my boyfriend's a nympho. That'll go over well," he teased before Louis flipped him onto his back and hovered over him. Harry whined at the loss of contact on his now very excited cock as Louis smirked. This was a scene that Harry will never get used to. 

"You could, yes. But what's the fun in that?"

Right as Harry was about to answer him, he felt Louis' dick putting delicious pressure right where he wanted it. 

"So, how about I pay you back for yesterday morning, Mr. Stockholm Syndrome? Care to toss me the lube or would you care to prep yourself this fine morning?"

As Harry reached for the bottle they kept on his nightstand, he only just moved in but it's been his since the first night he stayed over, he softly sang, "Waking up beside you I'm a loaded gun..."

"Shut up and do as I say or I'll take care of myself," Louis threatened, but judging by the smile on his face he didn't intend to follow through with it. 

Which was great because right then Harry belted, "NO CONTROL!" on the top of his lungs causing Louis to screech in surprise before tackling Harry more fully than he already was and laughter filled the room. 

Well, maybe he could get used to this after all. 

xoxox

"And the Grammy for Producer of the Year, non-classical, is...Louis Tomlinson!"

Louis' eyes grow huge as his jaw drops. Harry is hugging him fiercely and Zayn is clapping him on his back. Louis slowly stands and gives Harry a quick kiss before heading to the stage. 

God, what was he going to say? He had just assumed he would never get this award that he had wanted and worked for for so many years so he hadn't even compiled a list of people to thank. Shit, he was going to embarrass himself so bad, he just knew it. 

He crossed the stage and accepted the award from his good friend Sam Smith before stared at the award in his hand for a second. This was real. Fuck, this is real. 

He thanked as many people as he could remember before he took a deep breath and got to what he considered to be the important part. 

"I want to thank God a little bit for this award, but mostly for them and all the universe for conspiring to put that beautiful light of a young man in my life," he breathed as he gestured towards Harry. "I love you, Hazza."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, i'm [lululawrence](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com).
> 
> Click [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/120572720118/so-deep-in-your-eyes-9687-words-by-lululawrence) for a rebloggable post.


End file.
